Comme dans un livre ouvert
by sous le saule
Summary: Si vous avez un jour désespéré d'attirer l'attention d'une personne plongée dans son livre, vous aurez un peu d'empathie pour un pauvre démon délaissé.
_« Alors, on garde le contact, d'accord ? » lui lança Crowley._

 _Aziraphale, la clé dans la serrure, s'interrompit. « Hein ? Oh. Oh. Oui. Très bien. Excellent. » Et il claqua la porte derrière lui._

 _« Super », marmonna Crowley, qui se sentit soudain bien seul._

(« De bons présages », Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett)

* * *

Et voilà. Encore lâché pour un fichu bouquin. Même dans un moment pareil. Il est insupportable !

 _« Tu ne veux pas entrer prendre un verre, Crowley ? Je ne vais pas te laisser passer tes dernières heures sur Terre tout seul. Peut-être même que si on y réfléchit ensemble, on trouvera un moyen d'empêcher l'Apocalypse ? »_

Tu parles !

Non, là, vu la tête qu'il faisait, je parie que je peux repasser dans trois jours (si le monde existe encore) et qu'il sera toujours en train de lire le grimoire de l'autre folle. Quand il est plongé dans un livre, il perd complètement la notion du temps. C'est déjà arrivé que je quitte la librairie alors qu'il venait de commencer un bouquin et qu'il soit exactement dans la même position quand je me repointe le lendemain. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas bougé un cil entretemps ! Un de ces quatre, je vais le retrouver fossilisé.

Et quand il est comme ça, pas moyen de le détourner de sa lecture ! C'est très vexant. Je cause, je cause, et il n'écoute rien du tout. Je le sais, j'ai vérifié en disant tout ce qui me passait par la tête : « J'ai reçu un mémo : on ferme les Enfers, c'est bon, vous avez gagné »… « Je vais aller balancer toutes tes tabatières dans le lac de Saint James »… « Je t'aime, mon ange ». Aucune réaction. Du coup, j'ai tenté quelques expériences. J'ai brandi une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat devant ses yeux. Il n'a pas levé la tête, même quand je l'ai dégustée lentement en léchant consciencieusement la cuillère. Sous son nez, j'ai tagué sa vitrine de lettres rouges annonçant une super promotion sur les livres pornos. Toujours rien. J'ai mis du rock à fond et je me suis déhanché comme un malade juste à côté de lui. Personne ne résiste à ça, d'habitude. Eh bien là, putain : zéro. J'envisage de l'embrasser dans le cou par surprise, mais si ça, ça marche, je vais avoir l'air fin. Vas-y expliquer un truc pareil.

Non, y a rien à faire, il est dans son monde. Le plus agaçant, c'est que je le vois sourire, ou froncer les sourcils, ou se mordre la lèvre d'un air pensif, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand il caresse amoureusement une couverture ou un vieux parchemin... Ca, ça me fout les nerfs en pelote. Alors, pour me venger, je mets le bazar : j'intervertis des dizaines de bouquins (je l'entends d'ici : « Un livre mal classé est un livre perdu »), j'en planque en haut des étagères (il lui manque dix bons centimètres pour arriver à les récupérer sans sortir son escabeau), je glisse en douce de la chick lit ou des exemplaires de Playboy parmi ses bibles précieuses (en faisant bien gaffe de n'en toucher aucune). Mais il arrive à me gâcher même ce plaisir-là ! Quand je reviens, la fois suivante, tout est rangé. Pile poil comme avant. Si au moins il se mettait en rogne ! Mais non, il fait semblant de rien. Il sait que c'est moi, forcément. Et il ne dit pas un mot ! Que dalle ! Ma main à couper qu'il sait que ça me fait enrager !

Parfois, j'ai envie d'y foutre le feu, à sa stupide boutique. J'entasserais tous ces vieux papiers moisis au centre de la pièce, un bon litre d'essence, une allumette, et on n'en parle plus. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Si je tenais une librairie, moi (mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille), elle aurait de la gueule. Pas comme ce machin miteux. Soyons clairs : c'est un vrai bouge, cette échoppe. Elle est sombre, délabrée et poussiéreuse. Tout ce que je déteste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'y passe autant de temps.

D'accord, c'est marrant de voir le manège d'Aziraphale quand un client se pointe, les deux malheureuses heures de la journée où il daigne ouvrir. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Regard noir, ton glacial, tambourinage de doigts agacés sur le comptoir, tout y passe. Et si le gars a le malheur d'essayer d'acheter quelque chose, il repart bien vite la queue entre les jambes. C'est bien simple, vous ne croiriez jamais avoir affaire à un ange. Si un jour le Métatron assiste à ça, il va s'étouffer avec son auréole. Et je suis prêt à payer ma place pour le voir.

Et puis, il y a ces soirées où il se décide à fermer son bouquin et à se rappeler que j'existe. Il me fait un de ses foutus sourires qui illuminent toute la pièce, et il va chercher une bouteille d'un vin que j'adore. Il me connaît bien, l'animal. Parfois, il me raconte ce qu'il a passé la journée à feuilleter. Même, il me lit des passages, comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire, de mon avis. Que ce soit un essai ou un poème, il y met tout son cœur, avec les yeux qui brillent, l'intonation, les gestes, et tout. Et j'arrive presque, presque, à comprendre pourquoi ça vaut la peine de prendre dix heures pour te farcir un roman alors que tu pourrais juste regarder le film. D'autres fois, je réussis à lui faire oublier ses livres et on cause de tout et de rien. Je me demande s'il n'y a que moi qui le fais rire aux éclats. Et si quelqu'un d'autre sait à quel point il peut être drôle, quand il veut. Et si, comme moi, il n'a personne d'autre qui lui parle comme à un ami.

Ces soirs-là, ça me fait mal au bide de l'admettre, je me dis que le souvenir de mes meilleurs moments sur Terre sera toujours associé à l'odeur des vieux bouquins.

Heureusement, il n'a pas la moindre idée de tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Encore que, parfois, j'ai un doute. De temps en temps, il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, et j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.


End file.
